Seasonal/End of Year 2015
Time-limited game content for the end of 2015. *Game Live Update: 29th December 2015: new Akebono CG, voice lines and furniture. Art Destroyers Voices Destroyers }しれえ！今年も年末になっちゃいました。雪風もお部屋を大掃除します、はい！ |Commander! this year has ended as well. Yukikaze will clean the room too, yes! | |- id="Shimakaze" |align="center"|Shimakaze |align="center"| | 大掃除とか面倒くさ～い。早くおせちとか食べた～い。早く早く、お、おう！ |Cleaning is very troublesome~. I want to eat New Year Food, hurry hurry, o, oh! | |- id="Fubuki" |align="center"|Fubuki |align="center"| | え？司令官、新年の初詣ですか？あ、ごめんなさい、この後間宮さんの所に、年越しそばの仕込みの手伝いに行くんです。よかったら食べに来て下さい、大盛りにします。 |Eh? Commander, going to visit the shrine ? Ah, excuse me, i'm going to help Mamiya-san preparing the Toshikoshi Soba later at her place. If you'd like, please come eat. I will give you a large serving. | |- id="Shirayuki" |align="center"|Shirayuki |align="center"| | はい、大掃除も抜かり無く完了したと思います。司令官、一緒に年末の富くじを買いに行きませんか？私、実は、毎年買ってるんです。 |Yes, i think i have cleaned up without a hitch. Commander, won't you go buy new year fortunes lottery with me ? I always bought it every year, to be honest. |It should be "Omikuji" (fortune lottery) but the kanji says "Tomikuji" |- id="Hatsuyuki" |align="center"|Hatsuyuki |align="center"| | 今年も大掃除大変だったな。でも、その後は毎年恒例の艦娘歌合戦！今年は何を歌おうかな。けっこう得意だし、こういうの。あ～え～い～う～え～お～あ～お～。 |Cleaning this year is tiring as well. But after that it's time for Annual Kanmusu Festival! What am i going to sing this year. I'm pretty good at this, like. A~ i~ u~ e~ o~ a~ o~. |Not sure what Hatsuyuki is going to sing. |- id="Mutsuki" |align="center"|Mutsuki |align="center"| | 早いにゃ～。もう師走にゃしぃ～。如月ちゃんと一緒に大掃除しなきゃ。ふう・・・。 |So fast nya~. It's already December nya~. Must do some cleaning with Kisaragi-chan. fuu... |Tama, is that you ? Joke aside, Shiwasu is an old japanese name for December. |- id="Kisaragi" |align="center"|Kisaragi |align="center"| | そうか、もう師走なのね。大掃除の季節ね。あら、嫌だ、髪が傷んじゃう。 |I see, it's already December.It's cleaning season.Oh no,my hair will go bad. | |- id="Mikazuki" |align="center"|Mikazuki |align="center"| | 大掃除です。あ、ほらほら、もっち、ゴロゴロしない。長月、手が止まってる。 |I'm cleaning.Ah, Mocchi don't just idle around.Nagatsuki your hands stopped. | |- id="Mochizuki" |align="center"|Mochizuki |align="center"| | 師走って言うだけあって、みんな忙しそうですな。あ、イテ、三日月、蹴るなよー。 |Everyone is busy in this December, it seems.Aah, ouch, Mikazuki don't hit me. | |- id="Oboro" |align="center"|Oboro |align="center"| | 提督、早いものでもう師走です、たぶん。第七駆逐隊も大掃除、頑張ります。 |Admiral, perhaps December came too fast.6th group destoroyers are also doing their best. | |- id="Akebono" |align="center"|Akebono |align="center"| | あーもう忙しい！年末の大掃除。あ、クソ提督、そこどいて。掃除の邪魔、じゃぁ～ま！ |I'm busy! Ah, shitty admiral move from there.You are in the way, move! | |- id="Sazanami" |align="center"|Sazanami |align="center"| | えー、今年も年末になってしまいましたが。まあ仕方ない。ご主人様も掃除掃除っと。 |Eeh, this year is also about to end.Well no helping it.Master is also clean, clean. | |- id="Ushio" |align="center"|Ushio |align="center"| | 曙ちゃん、その格好は・・・？そうか、もう師走の大掃除の季節ですね。潮もお手伝いします。 | | |- id="Shiratsuyu" |align="center"|Shiratsuyu |align="center"| | きゃー！もう今年もこんな押し迫って、色々やること溜まって、どうしよう～！ | | |- id="Shigure" |align="center"|Shigure |align="center"| | もう年末か。艦隊の大掃除をしないと。門松も出さないといけないね。どこだろう？ | | |- id="Murasame" |align="center"|Murasame |align="center"| | はいは～い、年末です、大掃除です。提督も、はい、ほうきとちり取り、ね、大掃除！ | | |- id="Yuudachi" |align="center"|Yuudachi |align="center"| | もう一年も終わりっぽい。なんだか早いっぽい。来年も夕立、頑張るっぽい。 | | |- id="Asashio" |align="center"|Asashio |align="center"| | 司令官、年末大掃除ですか？了解です！荒潮と一緒に拭き掃除から始めます。いい、荒潮、まず司令官の机から始めましょう。 | | |- id="Ooshio" |align="center"|Ooshio |align="center"| | 司令官、年末です。ドーンと大掃除やらないといけないですね。大潮、掃き掃除を担当します。アゲアゲで大掃除しますよぉー！ | | |- id="Michishio" |align="center"|Michishio |align="center"| | よーし、何か乗り越えたような気がする。気持ち切り替えて年末の大掃除よ！四駆、八駆、みんな集合よ。大掃除、全力で行くわ！ | | |- id="Arashio" |align="center"|Arashio |align="center"| | うふふふ♪　み～んな忙しそう。師走だからね、大変よね。え？私も大掃除任務しないとなの？うふふふ、そうよね～。 | | |- id="Arare" |align="center"|Arare |align="center"| | 第十八駆逐隊、年末大掃除任務・・・ですか？わかりました、陽炎と不知火も呼んできます。 | | |- id="Kagerou" |align="center"|Kagerou |align="center"| | もう大晦日、ホント早いわよね。大掃除も早めに片付けないと。え？おせち？う～ん・・・。 | | |- id="Shiranui" |align="center"|Shiranui |align="center"| | 大掃除か、師走・・・ん、司令、何ですか？不知火の掃除に何か落ち度でも？ | | |- id="Kuroshio" |align="center"|Kuroshio |align="center"| | もう今年もおしまいっちゅーことや。大掃除せな、大掃除。 | | |- id="Yayoi" |align="center"|Yayoi |align="center"| | もっち・・・望月、大掃除だから・・・あ、そこは、水拭きで・・・あ、違・・・怒ってなんか、ないよ。 | | |- id="Uzuki" |align="center"|Uzuki |align="center"| | 年末の大掃除？うーちゃん、掃除は苦手だピョン。弥生にやってもらうピョン。 | | |- id="Urakaze" |align="center"|Urakaze |align="center"| | もう師走になってしもた。大掃除終わったらおせちの準備も・・・あ、うん、うちに任しときぃ♪　ああ磯風？うん、手伝って。 | | |- id="Tanikaze" |align="center"|Tanikaze |align="center"| | かぁー！もう師走かい、早いもんだね。おお、大晦日までに掃除もしとかなきゃなぁ。年越しそばも楽しみだね～、ニャン♪ | | |- id="Hamakaze" |align="center"|Hamakaze |align="center"| | 師走、鎮守府も年末大掃除ですね。第十七駆逐隊、清掃任務、了解致しました。 | | |- id="Tokitsukaze" |align="center"|Tokitsukaze |align="center"| | もう年末だよ～。一年って早いよね、ホントに。へ？大掃除？あたしも？何で？ | | |- id="Teruzuki" |align="center"|Teruzuki |align="center"| | | | |- id="Takanami" |align="center"|Takanami |align="center"| | もうこんな時期。鎮守府の大掃除も、高波、一生懸命頑張ります、かも・・・です、はい！ | | |- id="Libeccio" |align="center"|Libeccio |align="center"| | 何でみんなバタバタ忙しそうなの？シ～ワ～ス？何のイベント？え？何この布？雑巾？リベ、掃除イベント嫌い～！ |Why is everyone rushings here and there? Shee-wah-sue? What occasion is that? Eh, what's with that cloth? dust cloth? But i don't like cleaning occasion~! | |- id="Kazagumo" |align="center"|Kazagumo |align="center"| | 十戦隊、大掃除任務ね、了解！私は掃き掃除戦隊を指揮するわ。秋雲？あ・・・逃げた。 | | |- id="Arashi" |align="center"|Arashi |align="center"| | 時雨、みんな何やってんの？大掃除？そかそか・・・え？俺もやんの？マジかよ・・・。 | | |- id="Hagikaze" |align="center"|Hagikaze |align="center"| | ええっと、大掃除が終わったら年越しそばの準備をしないと。天ぷらは冬野菜でいいかしら。 | | |- id="Umikaze" |align="center"|Umikaze |align="center"| | 提督、早いですね。もう師走です。鎮守府も大掃除を急がないといけないですね。あ、大丈夫です。海風にお任せ下さい。 | | |- id="Kawakaze" |align="center"|Kawakaze |align="center"| | もう年末じゃんか！早いなぁ。艦隊も大掃除だね。仕方ない、やりますか。提督も、はい、ほうき持って！ | | |} Light Cruisers }今年もいよいよ終わりだな。提督、今年は一緒に除夜の鐘でも突きに行こうぜ、な。 |The year has finally come to an end, admiral. This year we're hitting the new year's eve bell together. right? | |- id="Tatsuta" |align="center"|Tatsuta |align="center"| | 年の暮れ、提督はどう過ごすの？誰かさんと除夜の鐘？それとも・・・私と？うふふ。 |It's the end of year, What are you doing tonight, admiral? Hitting the bell with a certain someone? Or maybe... With me? Hehehe. | |- id="Kuma" |align="center"|Kuma |align="center"| | 大掃除だクマ。球磨も頑張るクマ。でももう飽きたクマ。逃げるクマ。 |It's ursa major cleaning time. I'm doing bearry good. But i can't bear it. I'll get my bearings and scoot | |- id="Tama" |align="center"|Tama |align="center"| | 年末かニャ。この季節はバタバタしているニャ。仕方ないので隅っこで寝るニャ。・・・ニャー。 | | |- id="Kiso" |align="center"|Kiso |align="center"| | 艦娘対抗歌合戦だと？あ、いや、そんなもの俺は出ないぞ！で、出ないと言っている！ |Shipgirls group choir competition? Ah, no. I'm not joining. I said i'm not joining in! Hey! | |- id="Kinu" |align="center"|Kinu |align="center"| | 今年も色々あったよね。今年も提督も良かったよ。来年も良い提督でいてね。 |So much thing happened this year. You're good this year, admiral. Hope next year you'll be a good admiral as well. | |- id="Abukuma" |align="center"|Abukuma |align="center"| | | | |- id="Agano" |align="center"|Agano |align="center"| | へ？能代？何が忙しいの？大掃除？大掃除か、大掃除は阿賀野、少し苦手かなぁ。え？阿賀野もやるの？ウソでしょぉ～！ | | |- id="Noshiro" |align="center"|Noshiro |align="center"| | はあ、提督の机もきれいにしなきゃ。倉庫も整理したいし・・・あ、阿賀野姉、何してるのって・・・もちろん大掃除です、大掃除！ | | |- id="Yahagi" |align="center"|Yahagi |align="center"| | 酒匂、どうしたの？あ、あの艦を取りたいのね？あ、そっか、大掃除か。手伝うわ。 | | |- id="Sakawa" |align="center"|Sakawa |align="center"| | 大掃除！お部屋の整理もしなくちゃ、ピョン♪きゃあ、ああ、箪笥の上に手が届かないよぉ～！ | | |} Heavy Cruisers }大掃除に取り掛かりましょ。鳥海、摩耶にも言っておいてね。愛宕は・・・あれ？いない！ | | |- id="Atago" |align="center"|Atago |align="center"| | |I'm not good with cleaning~. Takao, I'll leave this to you. Ufufu~ | |- id="Tone" |align="center"|Tone |align="center"| | 筑摩ぁ、大掃除はもう終わったのじゃ。大の字がついているだけで面倒くさいのじゃ。我輩は早くそばを食いたいのじゃ。 | | |- id="Chikuma" |align="center"|Chikuma |align="center"| | 姉さん、年末のお掃除は大掃除。大切なんです。終わったら美味しいおそばをご用意しますね。提督と一緒にいただきましょう。 | | |} Battleships }もう師走か・・・一年はあっという間だな。ん？何だ陸奥？え・・・大掃除？私がやるのか？ああ仕方ないな。どれ、雑巾がけだ。 | | |- id="Mutsu" |align="center"|Mutsu |align="center"| | さあ、年末は何かと忙しいわね。大掃除は早めに済ませてしまいましょ。うふふ、長門、あなたはこのあたりをお願いしてもいいかしら？ | | |- id="Kongou" |align="center"|Kongou |align="center"| | Oh,今年ももうDecemberね。早いものですね、提督。鎮守府も大掃除ですか？私に任せるで～す！ |Oh! It's already december. Time goes fast isn't it, admiral. Homeport's in need of a major cleanup? You can count on me! | |- id="Hiei" |align="center"|Hiei |align="center"| | はい司令、大掃除ですね、お任せ下さい！比叡、雑巾がけも、気合、入れて、行きます！とーりゃー！それ反転、とーりゃー！！よし、綺麗。 |Yes, commander. Spring cleaning? Leave it to me! I, Hiei, with a cloth on her hand, and her sprit held high, off I go! Rrraaaaagh-!! One more lap! Rrraaaaagh-!! Nice, squeaky clean! | |- id="Haruna" |align="center"|Haruna |align="center"| | 提督、大掃除の季節ですね。提督のお机、榛名がお掃除します。はい、引き出しの中もきちんと整理しておきますので、お任せ下さい。う・・・提督、あの・・・引き出・・・提督？ |Admiral, It's a season for spring cleaning, is it? Let me, Haruna clean up your desk. Yes, I'll even tidy up the things inside your drawer as well. Please leave it to me. Uhh, admiral... Umm... your drawer is... Admiral? | |- id="Kirishima" |align="center"|Kirishima |align="center"| | さあ、師走の大掃除も張り切って行きましょう！ほうきよ～し！ちり取りよ～し！！霧島、まずは掃き掃除から参ります。掃き掃除戦、用意、始め！ |Now then, let's get in the mood for december's spring cleaning! Broom, check! Dustpan, check! I will now proceed with the sweeping. Sweaping battle ready, go! | |- id="Fusou" |align="center"|Fusou |align="center"| | 山城、年末よ。大掃除の季節、私たちの主砲も、しっかり磨いて新年を迎えましょ。 | | |- id="Yamashiro" |align="center"|Yamashiro |align="center"| | 姉さま、わかりました、大掃除ですね。ふうう・・・こんなに砲塔に埃が・・・不幸だわ。 | | |- id="Musashi" |align="center"|Musashi |align="center"| | 早いものだ、もう師走か。そうだなぁ、大掃除に取り掛かるか。そして、一杯やろう。 |That was fast, it's already december. Let's see. First I'll get busy with spring cleaning. And then, we'll go drinking. | |- id="Littorio" |align="center"|Littorio |align="center"| | もう年末なんですね。Roma、ちゃんとお掃除しないと、よ。え？私の方が散らかってる？あら、そ、そうね・・・あら・・・。 |It's the year's end. Isn't it? Roma, you need to clean up. Eh, My place is even dirtier? Oh my, you're right... Oh dear... | |- id="Roma" |align="center"|Roma |align="center"| | 年末の大掃除か、必要かもね。姉さんの部屋ひどいから。手伝いに行こうかな。 |End year's spring cleaning, huh? I guess it's required. My sister's room looks horrible. Maybe i should help her. | |} Light Carriers }年末や、あれこれせんとな。忙しゅーてかなわんわ。とりあえず大掃除やで！ |It's the year-end. Things are gettin' busy wit all them things to do. First up, cleanin' the wagon! | |- id="Chitose" |align="center"|Chitose |align="center"| | もう年末、一年は早いわね。年越しとおせちの準備をしなくちゃ。千代田、手伝って。 | | |- id="Chiyoda" |align="center"|Chiyoda |align="center"| | ああ、年末の大掃除か。艤装や鎮守府、提督の執務室・・・掃除するとこいっぱいありすぎ！ | | |- id="Zuihou" |align="center"|Zuihou |align="center"| | 提督、あっという間に今年も年末です。一緒に大掃除、頑張りましょ。私、ほうき持ってきますね。 | | |} Standard Carriers }さあ、一航戦も年末の大掃除をしましょう。格納庫も甲板も磨いて・・・うん、上々ね。 |Right. CarDiv1 will proceed with the end-year spring cleaning as well. Cleaning up the hangar and the flight deck and... Yep, It's superb. | |- id="Kaga" |align="center"|Kaga |align="center"| | 師走、早いものね。あ、赤城さん、え？年越しそば作り？わかりました、お手伝いします。 |December. It came so fast, is it? Ah, Akagi-san. Eh? We're making Toshikoshi Soba? Very well. I shall assist you. |Toshikoshi Soba is an occasional soba eaten during New Year's eve. |- id="Shoukaku" |align="center"|Shoukaku |align="center"| | 師走はやはり色々と忙しいわね。瑞鶴、その布巾は食器用よ・・・ああ、違うの、こっちよ・・・って、ああ！イ・・・タタ・・・ああ！イヤだ！！ | | |- id="Zuikaku" |align="center"|Zuikaku |align="center"| | もう年末ってホントあっという間。大掃除も面倒くさいなぁもう。あ、翔鶴姉、何？あ、ああ、そこ危ないよ！ああ！大丈夫、翔鶴姉？ | | |- id="Katsuragi" |align="center"|Katsuragi |align="center"| | そろそろ年の瀬ね。格納庫も大掃除しなきゃ・・・ってコラ、手を突っ込むなバカ！ | | |- id="Graf Zeppelin" |align="center"|Graf Zeppelin |align="center"| | 12月・・・か。私が進水したのも12月だ。懐かしいな。何？オオソウジ？え？私が・・・か？ |December... I was launced on the exact month. How nostalgic... What? Spring Cleaning? Me...? |Graf Zeppelin was launched in 8 December 1938 |} Submarines }提督、はっちゃんも大掃除、参加します。まずは提督の机の引き出しから・・・へ？そこは自分でやるの？うん、そうですか。 |Admiral, Hacchan will help you do some cleaning. First, from Admiral's desk's drawer...eh? You're going to clean it yourself? Um, i see. |Seems like the Admiral had something hidden in his desk... |} Auxiliaries }さあ、年の瀬ですね。艦隊も鎮守府も、一年の汚れを取りましょ。大掃除、ですね。 | | |- id="Kashima" |align="center"|Kashima |align="center"| | あっという間に師走ですね。艦隊も大掃除で、大忙しですね。私も頑張らなきゃ。 | | |- id="Akitsushima" |align="center"|Akitsushima |align="center"| | うあー、大掃除かもぉ～。年末の秋津洲大掃除！クレーンとかもしっかり磨かなきゃ。大丈夫、大艇ちゃん、心配しないで。 | | |- id="Mizuho" |align="center"|Mizuho |align="center"| | もう年末。提督、一年間本当に早いですね。瑞穂も大掃除に加わりますね。 |It's the end of year already? The whole year goes so fast isn't it, admiral? I shall join the others on their spring cleaning as well. | |- id="Hayasui" |align="center"|Hayasui |align="center"| | もう年末です提督さん。大掃除、大掃除しないと。伊良湖ちゃんたちも忙しそう。よ～し、速吸も頑張ります、はい！ | | |} Furniture